In recent years, an increasing demand for further reduction in size and weight of, for example, inverter control equipments has arisen. To meet the demand, there have been efforts to reduce the size and weight of resin-sealed semiconductor devices (power modules) provided in inverter control equipments.
Specifically, a first lead frame in which a power element is provided, and a second lead frame in which a control element which controls the power element is provided are arranged three-dimensionally and sealed in a housing made of a resin material. With this configuration, the size and weight of resin-sealed semiconductor devices are reduced (see, for example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1).
A conventional resin-sealed semiconductor device of the PATENT DOCUMENT 1 has a configuration in which a power chip and a control chip which controls the power chip are directly coupled together via a wiring without a pad interposed therebetween, and furthermore, are sealed with a molding resin material. Die pads are three-dimensionally arranged so that a die pad of a lead which holds the control chip is located higher than a die pad of a lead which holds the power chip. Thus, reduction in the length of the wiring is achieved.
Accordingly, the power chip and the control chip are directly coupled together via the wiring, thus increasing reliability. Furthermore, both of the die pads are arranged so that end portions thereof overlap each other when viewed from the top (in a planar view), thus resulting in reduction in size of the resin-sealed semiconductor device.